Ouryard Dictionary Alpha
Ouryard Dictionary is Dictionary which contains the main words which are used in the ouryard! NOTE:Its in the alpha version so mistakes,not correct alphabet list and stuff are updated every day) A''' Ada-No AdandaliDandali-Dancing word always used by Ika and sometimes Nika Akuna Madada-name of the song in the King Lion (Disney movie) which is usually used by Ika and Real name is hakuna matata but none cares. Alula-means LoL and was used By Rezi 2013-Summer Of 2014 Ar Mida da ra vqna?-I Dont want and what i can do? (Crying Tone) AvepeshnikiMiqela-Is Georgian CS1.6 player which is used in ouryard song (avepeshniki miqelaaaaa or avepeshniki miqela,santaa) and miqela is known for trolling About nola who is grown up in the "Shkaf" '''B Babanigazzi-word that is used By Ika and Nika For making parody of russian talking. Biach - Little bit offensive word often used by Nika when he wins something against other member of OURYARD. Its normal English part is Bitch!. Boloboloshendalabendalabeshalabale-is the parody of the troll song and is usually used by Nika or Rezi Bijjjjj - Ironic disagreement on a topic. Often used by Nika. C''' codoooo - from Georgian word codo which means - unlucky. Often used by Nika. It has special sad face face reaction too somewhat like :-( cyka blyat idinahui pidar balalaika - offensive Russian words used against Russian CS:GO players when they reveal themselves to be Russians. '''D Ddd-Another Russian parody word often used by Nika and Ika Do Dis-Not really OURYARD word but its used really often and Means Do This Dumbaloo-word that combines anger and sarcasm(დუმბალოოო)often used by Ika.Not in the often use after 2014 Summer. Doge-Another "NOT REALLY OURYARD WORD". In fact it is very popular Internet meme. But it is also used in OURYARD very often. It is only from 4 OURYARD DogEs that is not from OURYARD. DogE lows down lowest in 4 DogE castle on Nika's door. E''' '''F Fair Play - Used in soccer matches.Often used by Rezi while screaming (თქვენ ფეარ ფლეი არა გაქვთ) G''' Gukma Chama Loki,Lokma Chama Guki,Gukim Chama Gloki-Guki ate Loki,Loki ate Guki and so on-Its the tongue-breaker Which Contains 2 members of Ouryard and Glock-18 Get Rekt - When someone says something horrible on another. It is "laugh at" word. it has special face, too. Garja Marja-Georgian Word (not correct spelled and pronounced) which means Hello Myvideo (gamarjoba maivideo) and is often used by Nika and Ika while working on their Myvideo.ge channel '''H Hnooo-Means Noooooooo But it shows more shocking that usuall Noo Holocolomustana - a word with no particular meaning. Was used by Ika when playing Rocket League with Nika in late 2015. I''' '''J K''' Kucha Da Kuchvi Orive Batoni-Kucha and kuchvi both of them masters. '''L Lolom Mokla mamaceemi-(ლოლომ მოჰკლა მამაცეემი)Phrase said by Dima(acted by Rezi) in Lolo The Movie.( ll-L L means kk which means Ok,but its changed to ll because Nika refused to say kk while chatting in the steam So Ika and Nika created ll Ludaa-same meaning as loser but it needs luda dance and luda face to make it as good as Rezi Does M''' M8 - famous internet thing that means mate, but in OURYARD it is pronounced mrva, but meaning is same. Mooshroom Mooshroom spaida spaida spaida - Famous MC song sung by Nika and Ika. Because of them being horrible singers it is pronounced like that. Original song lyrics are Mooshroom Mooshroom Spider Spider Spider Spider, but nooooooooooooooooo. '''N O''' omagaaa - equivalent of oh my god(OMG), but with letters like in a word, not abbreviation. '''P Prooba- Something very Proish/cool. Q''' Qodusadadaash - Used in ddlgaming's video of Amnesia custom story . '''R Respect Man Respect - Used in football matches by the Mustanozavrs. Ripopotami Alfredi - Pretty random but VERY often used phrase by Nika and Ika. it is mix of Hipopotamus, RIP and Alfred and is often used as sad reaction to someone's fail. S''' Sachmels Shevcham Da chamoval-I'll eat food and then i'll come down-The phrase always used by Patara Nika. Svek - Original word is SWAG. It is VERY FKIN OFTEN used by Ika and Nika when they do something cool and tell it to each other. '''T TrakTrakAssAss-Parody of early Ika who was swearing really often.Used by Nika and Rezi U''' Usopro/Upro - You are pro. Often continued by m8. Uyure ooo - Look ooo.Used as,its simple dude.When ouryarder can't do simple thing and other ouryard(mostly Nika,Ika or Rezi) wants to teach him. '''V Vxxx-It means Wow mixed with sarcasm and mixed with boring face(-_-).Used By Nika and Ika while One of them says not interessting thing for another one,another one uses Vxxx W''' Waw - Wow, but the meaning is of Vxxx '''X XueXue-HueHue and it is just chat message and even users of it:Nika And Ika doesnt know definition Of this! Actually it is when someone is going to say some very stupid pun he adds XueXue. Learn to Xue nob. Y''' '''Z